


Random Smut

by RavenNightwing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenNightwing/pseuds/RavenNightwing
Summary: A good friend of mine learned of my joining this site and asked if I could post some smutty goodness for them, this will be a catch all for all of the requests for that friend and will be updated as I receive and complete the requests





	1. While Mom is Away

**While Mom is Away**

‘I can’t believe they canceled the meeting and didn’t inform me about it,’ I think as I pull into the garage at home only half an hour after I had left. ‘I wonder if Marcus is still home,’ I wonder getting out of my car and locking it. I lean back against my car as my mind wanders to the chaotic state of my life. I married a long time friend even though there will never be romantic love between us because my father was a dick. Why did that asshole have to put that condition in his will, requiring me to be married to a woman by my fortieth birthday or forfeit my inheritance. There is no reason for him to have put that clause in unless he knew I was gay.

I am glad Elise agreed to marry me to keep me from losing the company even though she has known I was gay since we were young. At least I married my best friend and not some gold digger and it isn’t a terrible arrangement, I get freedom from my fathers marriage clause and she gets financial security for her and her son. Hell we even have an agreement about affairs, she can sleep with any woman she wants while I sleep with men so long as we both keep it discreet. Thinking about my wife, who just left for a six month volunteer mission overseas, reminds me of my current dilemma, Marcus.

I knew that Elise had become pregnant after what happened when we were in college and had kept the baby but I never saw that leading to my current situation. I know that Elise knows my secret and am sure that is one reason she keeps leaving on volunteer missions. I’m surprised she was able to stay as long as she did without running, I mean who else would not only keep but raise a rape baby. It really hit Marcus hard when she started taking longer and longer missions after he turned twenty two years ago and she told him the truth of his father. She spends as little time as possible at home because of Marcus reminding her of that time, and because she learned that she married a pervert that lusts after the step son who is half his age.

I shake myself from my musings and walk into the house. I drop my briefcase off in my office before heading upstairs to change out of my suit. I stop when I hear strange sounds coming from down the hallway. I quietly walk towards the sounds to find that they are coming from Marcus’s room and become concerned that he is injured when I recognize the sound as moaning. I am about to knock to see if he needs help when I hear him shouting my name and open the door without thinking.

I can only stand and stare in shocked wonder at the sight in front of me. Marcus is on his bed wearing a dress and heels with his face accentuated by makeup and his midnight black hair free from the braid he normally keeps it in to spread out under him like in a pool of silky shadows. My eyes refuse to tear away from the lithe body wrapped in violet silk writhing on the bed as Marcus impales himself repeatedly on a large dildo while screaming my name. I lose all thoughts of walking away as my cock throbs painfully in my pants when Marcus starts begging for his imagined version of me for more.

I walk over to the bed, closing the door once I enter, and say, “do you need some help with that?” Marcus stops and looks at me with a squeak at the sound of my voice before replying, “James, what are you doing home, I thought you had a meeting,” while panting in need. “I did have a meeting scheduled but the other party called to cancel and the office forgot to inform me, now answer my question, do you want help with that,” I ask letting my eyes devour the sight of this beautiful young man as he burns with desire. I look into his bright storm gray eyes, the color intensified by the dark blue eyeliner he is wearing, while he thinks about his reply and let a smile cross my face when he nods at me.

I reach out to stroke his cheek as I kneel onto his bed on one knee. “Beautiful,” I murmur before leaning down to kiss him. It feels like my blood ignites in my veins when he enthusiastically submits to my plundering of his mouth. I move to kneel between his widespread thighs burying a hand in his silky black hair as I trail kisses down his neck reveling in the needy sounds I am drawing from him. He whimpers when I remove my lips from his skin to sit up. I quickly remove my suit jacket and see him staring hungrily at me as I unbutton my shirt revealing my pale toned torso to his eyes.

Marcus sits up so that I can pull the dark silk dress off of him before tossing it to the side to join the discarded pieces of my suit. I push him back down kissing him deeply as I trail my hands across the flawless russet skin of his chest. I roll his dusky nipples in my fingers teasing them into hard peaks as he wraps his long sleek legs around my hips to grind against the hard bulge in my pants. I lean down to circle my tongue around one of his nipples before latching my mouth onto it and sucking as I strip the rest of my clothes off.

“Are you sure you want this,” I manage to say to him sitting up and looking into his eyes as I place my hands on his thighs. “God yes, please James, I’ve wanted this for over a year,” he pants in reply as he hands me the tube of lube that had been laying beside him. I nod and take the tube from him after staring into his face for a few moments to determine if he was being truthful. I squirt the lube in my hand liberally coating my cock as I grab the toy still buried inside him with my other hand and pull it out to toss aside.

I hook his legs over my shoulders and capture his lips in a searing kiss as I begin carefully pushing into him. I groan into the kiss as my cock is encased in the warm slick tightness of his passage stilling myself once I am fully seated. He buries his hands in my pale blonde hair and digs his heels into my back as he arches into me in pleasure. Once he signals me that he is ready I grab his hips as I draw almost all the way out before surging back into him drawing a cry of ecstasy from him.

I am soon pounding furiously into him as he writhes and screams in pure bliss under me. Feeling the tightening in my groin that signals my approaching climax I reach between our bodies to stroke his neglected and drooling erection. It is only moments after I take his cock in hand that he screams my name as he spurts his warm cum on our abdomens. His body clamping onto me like a vice pushes me over the edge and I bury my face in his neck calling his name as I paint his insides with my seed. I take him several more times over the course of the day, the both of us seemingly insatiable now that we have given in to our desires, before we finally curl up together to sleep for a while.

Much later in the day, after a very enjoyable shower together, we are sitting at the dining table having a meal when my phone rings. I am puzzled when I see that it is a number I don’t know and warily answer. I listen silently as the man on the other end of the line delivers his message while staring blankly into space. “What was it,” Marcus asks his voice laden with concern at the way I am acting. I look at him with a sad look on my face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as I reply, “Marcus, that was someone calling to inform me that your mother has passed away, she wandered around at night and was mauled to death by lions,” knowing that this moment will change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting idea that just came to me. This could possibly inspire a whole work based on it depending on the reception it gets.

**Stress Relief**

 

I look out of the glass panel that makes up the outer wall of my office at my view of the city as I try to center myself and release the aggravation that has been building up in me all day. I watch as people bustle past my building on their way home far below where I currently stand watching. “Grace,” I call out quietly for the robotic assistant I built for myself. “Yes master, what do you require of me,” she answers as I turn to face her. Grace stands at attention facing me with her right hand resting on her ample breasts over her heart and her gaze firmly on the ground at my feet. I take a moment to admire my creation before answering, she is beautiful and exotic just as I intended her to be, standing at 5’6” she is neither too tall or too short, her platinum blonde hair is left to fall freely in silken waves to her waist and her vibrant lavender eyes carry a deceptive innocence that betrays none of the lethal intelligence she possesses. “Make a Note in my schedule that I will be coming in later than usual tomorrow before going to prepare my transport for me to return home,” I order as I return to my desk to shut down and secure my terminal. “Yes master as you command,” Grace replies with a bow as she goes to do as I had ordered.

Once I have finished in my office I take the staircase up to the roof where Grace is awaiting me with my personal wasp. Once she has secured the door behind me Grace climbs into the pilots seat and activates the neural link that controls the wasp. I watch the world fall away as the vehicle silently ascends before turning in the direction of my home. I watch in silence as the city quickly gives way to more natural terrain as we travel farther away from it.

Having sent Grace off to do as she pleases for the night I enter my manor and head for my room. I can feel a bit of excitement growing within me as I draw closer to my room knowing what is waiting inside. I open the door to my room to see exactly what I was expecting to see, my beautiful slave is in his proper pose at his place near the door. I quickly check to see that he is flawlessly posed before speaking, “my pet you are being such a good pet tonight, you are posed exactly as you should be in your proper place.” My pet keeps his head down as he replies, “I will always do as you command master.” I feel my cock stirring as I take in the sight of my pet’s display of complete submission, he is squatting down with his ass resting on the heels of his feet, his knees spread as wide as they will go, back straight, shoulders back, chin resting on his chest and his hands resting palm up on his knees. He is completely nude as I had ordered him to be at all times while in my chambers. My eyes trail over his petite lightly muscled frame as I take a few steps closer to him.

“Look at me my pet, I wish to admire the beauty that belongs only to me,” I command once I am standing within reach of him. I become fully hard as he looks up at me so that I can take in his features once more. He is exquisite, his hair is a cascade of silky snow across his porcelain skin, his eyes a burning crimson under highly arched delicate brows, high cheekbones, straight aristocratic nose, narrow chin, rose colored Cupid’s bow lips, and ears that come to dramatic points, he looks like one of the mythical elves of fantasy. “Such a magnificent being, and you are all mine,” I say as I reach out to run my fingers through his hair before cupping his cheek in my hand. “Come pet, massage my back,” I order stepping back and stripping before laying down on my bed on my stomach.

I smile to myself as I feel my pet seat himself astride my thighs so that he can properly work the tension from my back. Like always he is able to easily relieve the tightness in my muscles as he works inward from my sides to my spine. He always does my spine last as it requires the most work due to my implant, a strip of dark shadowy metal that runs from the base of my skull to the base of my spine. While the massage has released the tightness in my back it has caused other places to become even more tense. I let a wicked grin crawl onto my face as I activate my implant.

I hear my pet gasp when he is flipped onto the bed by one of the metal legs from my back before I yank him under me and pin his wrists together above his head. “You did wonderful my pet, now I am going to enjoy the rest of you,” I say as the insect like leg coming from my back reaches to the head of the bed to trigger a switch causing metal ribbons to streak out and secure his wrists where I am holding them. I release my grip on his wrists once they have been tied and run my hands down his chest as another leg comes out to join the other in supporting my weight above my pet. I use a serpentine metal appendage from my implant to retrieve a gag from the chest at the foot of the bed and secure it on my pet, silencing him.

I lean down to run my tongue up the side of his neck while the leg that had retrieved the gag strokes along his inner thighs. “You are so lovely like this pet,” I say wrapping a hand around one of his ankles and lifting his leg so that it is bent over my shoulder with the other leg wrapped around my waist opening him completely to me. I look down to the rosy pucker nestled between perfect cheeks and watch as the tip of my metal limb gently circles it spreading lubricant as it goes. I watch the sleek metal tease and stroke at the tight ring of muscle until it relents and opens for me. I shiver at the sensation of his warmth wrapped around the cooler metal driving into him, preparing him for my cock. I send a metal ribbon from my implant to wrap around the base of his cock when I see that he is getting close to release as I say, “ah ah pet, you will release with me buried inside of you.” My pet is writhing beneath me as my metal limb thrusts rapidly into him making obscene squelching sounds from the copious amounts of lubricant that is now leaking out of him. I pull my soaked metal limb back and take my position between my pets thighs saying, “here I come pet,” and sinking into him in one stroke.

I set a quick brutal pace as I release the ribbon around his cock to wrap it around his neck. I watch his face turn red as I squeeze his throat to cut off his oxygen supply and loosen my grip when he gets close to passing out. “Cum for me my pet, cum now,” I command as I loosen my grip on his neck for the third time and with a muffled scream he does. His body arches off the bed as his channel clamps down tightly on my cock causing me to flood him with my release.

“Did you have a good rest master,” Grace asks as she pilots my wasp towards my office near noon the next day. “Oh yes, Grace, I had an excellent night,” I reply with a smile as a flash of my pet curled up with fresh marks on his wrists and neck from bindings and bites across his whole body while my seed streaks his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is just a smutty one shot for a friend, maybe some of you will enjoy it as well


End file.
